


Pumpkins Seeds

by JS3639



Series: Me, You, and Peter, too [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Autumn, Avengers Family, Carving pumpkins, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Pumpkins, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands, Superhusbands (Marvel), fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 07:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JS3639/pseuds/JS3639
Summary: The leaves are changing colors, the air is getting colder, and it’s time for pumpkin-flavored everything.---PLEASE READ TAGS





	Pumpkins Seeds

**Author's Note:**

> HANG OUT WITH ME AND SEND ME PROMPTS:: [Tumblr](https://js3639.tumblr.com/) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/js3639_/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/js3639_) | [TikTok](https://www.tiktok.com/@js3639/) | [Tellonym](https://tellonym.me/js3639)
> 
> **this sucks butt and I'm sorry, I have had zero ideas so please comment some for me to do because I need help**
> 
> YouTube: js3639  
SEND ME AN EMAIL: **thejs3639@gmail.com**  


“Papa, I want that one!” Peter shouted, running toward an even better-looking pumpkin. Steve laughed at his son, comparing all the new pumpkins with the last one.

“Buddy, I think we have enough, don’t you?” Tony asked, rubbing his crossed arms to try and warm himself up. 

Steve pulled the red wagon filled to the brim with pumpkins. “I think that we have  _ more  _ than enough. In fact, I think that we have enough to last us until next fall, Bambi.”

Peter dropped the pumpkin he was currently holding and turned to face his Papa. “Really?!” he asked, shocked. He made his way towards the wagon and started to put the pumpkins back.

“No, baby, I’m kidding, we have enough. The Stark-Rogers house will be the spookiest house in the state of California,” Steve said, ruffling Peter’s hair. 

* * *

“Peter, stop playing in the guts,” Steve said, Sharpie-ing a drawing on the pumpkin. 

They were sitting on the floor in the kitchen, a plastic tarp draped under them. A large pile of pumpkin guts and seeds were in the middle, along with Peter’s grubby little hands.

“Buddy, what did Papa just say?” Tony asked, not looking up. He had a small collection of carving tools in arms reach and one in his teeth. 

Peter snapped his hands out of the slimy pile. “Sorry, Daddy, I jus’ wanna carve the pumpkin already.”

“I know, baby, but I gotta finish drawing the face on it. It’s almost ready, bubs.”

When Steve  _ finally _ finished Sharpie-ing the face, he handed Peter a set of kid-friendly knives to carve the pumpkin.

“Do you want help on starting it or-”

“I can do it!” Peter eagerly said, snatching the knife from his dad’s hand.

Tony was almost done carving his pumpkin, an intricate Iron Man figure. Steve was continuing to Sharpie the rest of the pumpkins for the other Avengers.

Nat, Clint, Bruce, Thor, Carol, Maria, and Wanda were all coming over to help decorate the house for Halloween. 

“Papa, I need help!” Peter cried, struggling to pierce the orange flesh with the knife. Steve graciously helped his son start the triangular eyes and the oblong, D shaped smile (with a few missing teeth).

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> HANG OUT WITH ME AND SEND ME PROMPTS:: [Tumblr](https://js3639.tumblr.com/) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/js3639_/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/js3639_) | [TikTok](https://www.tiktok.com/@js3639/) | [Tellonym](https://tellonym.me/js3639)
> 
> **this sucks butt and I'm sorry, I have had zero ideas so please comment some for me to do because I need help**   

> 
> YouTube: js3639  
SEND ME AN EMAIL: **thejs3639@gmail.com**  



End file.
